


Five People Who Babysat Torren

by clwilson2006



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/pseuds/clwilson2006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For sg1_five_things prompt "Five People Who Babysat Torren"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five People Who Babysat Torren

**Author's Note:**

> For sg1_five_things prompt "Five People Who Babysat Torren"

1\. Mr.Woolsey  
It’s surprising how common the sight of Woolsey walking the corridors of Atlantis with Torren in his arms becomes, though no one dare say a word in objection. They don’t even blink when the baby cradle appears in his office and he gently nudges it to rock during staff meetings. John eyes the sleeping baby within and wonders why he didn’t think of that.

 

2\. Ronon  
Ronon has a sling made of leather, lined with a soft fleece. Torren looks so precarious wrapped against Ronon’s chest it makes John worry; especially when Ronon takes a jog around the city, the baby gleefully bouncing and gripping onto his dreadlocks.

 

3\. Evan Lorne  
Torren’s arrival in Atlantis show’s Lorne how much he misses his family, particularly his nephews. Teyla’s trust in him warms his heart, Torren’s little arms reaching for him when he sings earth lullaby’s pretty much breaks it. The dopey grin and a cute baby for company certainly helps lure the ladies in; Evan tries very hard not to take advantage of that.

 

4\. John and Rodney  
They end up having to tag team babysitting, Rodney will freak-out at everything from diaper changing to baby proofing Teyla’s quarters and John always brings inappropriate toys; like his skateboard and remote control cars. Teyla knows they love Torren deeply and she trusts them not to mess up too badly, besides there are plenty of people to kick their arses if they _do_ screw this up. 

 

5\. Atlantis  
Sometimes unbeknownst to the people there, Torren will wake at night. He doesn’t always cry out and so the City will watch for them. She adjusts the light in the room or the temperature to keep the child comfortable and safe. Sometimes she whispers to him, even though she knows he won’t hear her. Mostly she makes patterns of coloured lights on the ceiling above his crib until he falls back to sleep. She cherishes the first child in her hallways for ten thousand years and dreams of her future.


End file.
